Akahoshi
by Doom-muffins
Summary: A star passes by while someone makes a wish that a lost loved one would appear. Later, while sonic and every one else are outside, Maria appears fully alive without a hint of age from the past 50 years. REST OF SUMMARY INSIDEit was too long to fit in ..
1. Prologue

**summary: **

A star passes by while someone makes a wish that a lost loved one would appear. Later, while sonic and every one else are outside, Maria appears fully alive without a hint of age from the past 50 years. She has no clue how she's alive, other than a fade memory of a young, brutally beaten hedgehog. But what happens when shadow actually shows his emotions at the site of his lost friend? Will a different side of the "hero/villain" appear?

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog or the show but i do own this little charro that i dont have a name for yet thats being talked about in this prologue:3 **

Prologue

The vast sky lay dark as the sun finished its final task of setting for peace as it turned to a new side of the world. Hours passed as luminosity shone threw thickness of the black skies said to be called stars, orbs of fire from light years distance. A young, fare hedgehog sat with her small knees cuddled together being used as a rest for her crimson chin. Her partially bare back was against a tall structure she was told to call a 'tree'. Its branches hung over her small body forcing more darkness upon her.

A darker shade of crimson trickled down her throat across a black bruise. Small drips of blood rested as if it were new morning's dew on several blades of grass. She was constantly abused and mistreated for her appearance. Old bandages were hanging around her arms, legs, and waist that she had done herself in hope it would stop the constant bleeding. She was said to be born an outcast with her quills said to be blades and her fire abilities to be of a demons. She looked over to her rough hands. She watched as a blaze trickled around her fingers.

"Fire demon." She whispered under her lips.

"Is that my true destiny?"

She looked up to the multitude of stars watching over her. Her eyes widened as a crimson star shot passed the sky and threw the multitude of galaxies in the gapping universe of space.

"A shooting star!" She yelled with a slight happiness in her soft voice for the first time.

She gently closed her eyes. "I wish- she started- that there was someone that was beaten and killed, like me, to have another chance at life. Maybe a lost loved one or even one killed by a disease, but please, if they died unfairly, give them one more chance."

With that said a small tear rolled down her cheek. She fell over as a cold shiver reached threw her small body. A smile crept to her now cold lips.

"Even if I must die in the process." Her last whisper flew along with a small breeze.

Different shades of flames encased her body as she slowly disappeared into nothing with only spots of blood stained into the tree's trunk and speckles of blood placed randomly on the blades of grass she once rested upon. The red star disappeared, a pure hearted wish has been sought, a new legacy shall begin.

AKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKASHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHI

okay i know its short but this is just the prologue, this story popped in my head and i had to type it down X3 i have a bad habit with that, starting new story and not finishing the old ones TT.TT gomen about that everyone, but even though im working on this story doesnt mean im not working on my others :3 adn and and and and i created a hedgehog w00t!! but she died TT.TT so quickly too, daw wells i might be able to do something about that so we'll see her agains


	2. Portal of the Dead

Chapter 1

Morning rose as the sun regained its radiance once again greeting everyone for a new day. Two lengths of fur wavered back and forth as a young fox walked around the X Tornado adjusting a few things here and there as of always. As Tails propelled his tails to raise himself higher, Cream walked into the room along with her small friend Cheese.

A small tray rested in her hands along with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She walked over to the young fox with a small smile present on her lips.

"Tails?" She asked receiving his attention. "I made this for you." She said softly holding up the tray which held the sandwich.

A smile curved into his furred lips. He lowered himself and walked over to the small rabbit. "Thank you Cream." He said with a large smile as he placed the sandwich into his mouth and savored the twist of taste as the peanut butter and jelly sank in. Once he finished, he whipped the sweat from his forehead and twirled his tails around once again. He rose with a small wrench in his hands and opened a small compartment in the ship.

Without her realizing it, Cream was smiling brightly as she watched the young fox work. Tails looked away from his work and down to her with a questioning look. "Is there anything else you wanted?" He questioned.

Cream snapped from her daze and shook her head back and forth, making her long ears to move as she did so. "No that's all, bye!" She turned around and skipped off out of the laboratory with Cheese.

"Bye." He said then back and continued on with his work.

AKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHI

Small forms that appeared like O's surrounded sonic as he laid out cold in a white, creamy liquid.

"Sonic!!! Sonic!!" The sounds of a young female screamed for the blue hedgehog. He shot up from the liquid and squinted his eyes as they focused in on his surroundings. Sonic rested in a wooden chair inside a kitchen. He raised his hand to wipe the milk from his chin.

"Wha?" He asked as he saw a pink hedgehog glaring at him.

"I was talking to you Sonic!" Amy complained as she threw her hands in the air then placed them on her hips.

Sonic scratched his eyes and yawned. "What now?" He asked lazily. "I'm trying to eat here." He moaned.

Cream then walked into the kitchen smiling happily. Amy turned her attention from the rude hedgehog to the young, smiling rabbit.

"Hey, Cream, where's Cheese?" Amy asked.

Cream looked over at Amy then to her right after that her left. She spun around gracefully. A shocked expression formed into her face. "I don't know!" She went into a frantic.

Amy walked over to the young rabbit. "Its okay Cream, we'll find him together." With that said they walked out of the kitchen and started a small search for the missing friend.

"Thanks Cheese." Sonic said in a small snicker. Yet, he did worry about the little Chao, but with him missing it did give Sonic some peace for eating his breakfast cereal. Once Sonic finished, he stood up and raced off to see if Cheese was found. He sprinted threw the living room the headed for their rooms.

"Huh, where are they?" He asked as he stopped, looked around a bit then continued on with his search for the searchers for the missing Chao. He stopped when he was faced at Shadow's room.

AUTHORS NOTE/QUESTION: does shadow live with sonic and everyone else?!? i havent seen one episode with shadow in it ..;; and only a few sonic x episodes

Sonic eyed the room. He'd searched in everyone's except. . . The blue hedge hog's ears perked up when he caught a faint sound. He took a step closer then immediately stopped as the door slowly opened, making a creak as it did so. Shadow walked out of the room with the usual emotionless figure. He closed the door then eyed Sonic. "What do you want?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Just looking for Cheese." Sonic said with a shrug. Shadow humphed and walked passed the blue hedgehog. Shadow walked threw the hall and stopped in the living room. He closed his eyes as he listened in. A faint sound could be heard, someone young was walking outside, but it wasn't anyone from the house, he was sure of that. He reopened his eyes and decided to ignore it. The TV was turned off and the remote was once again lost in the depths of the couch.

A blue flash peered across from Shadow and whipped outside. Sonic stopped from his rapid pace when he spotted Cream and Amy shouting for Cheese a good distance from the house. He was about to race over to them, but something stopped him. He turned to see Tails who apparently finished his touch up on the X Tornado.

"Hey, Sonic are you looking for Cheese too?" Tails asked as he ran over to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, Amy and Cream are searching over there." Sonic replied pointing to the two girls with his thumb.

"Sonic what's that?!" Tails asked directing to what it looked like different shades of blue and a fade green in front of Amy and Cream. Over all it looked beautiful. It levitated in the air and looked almost like a gate or portal.

"Dunno, I'll go check it out." Sonic darted over to the two girls without hesitation.

"Hey wait for me Sonic!" Tails yelled back running at his full speed after him.

Shadow walked out of the house soon after. He turned his direction to Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream who were staring at the strange, levitating portal. He could hear a gasp as Cheese came out of the portal, trying its best to pull out a young girl. Shadow's eyes opened their widest as he recognized that face. Her incredible beauty with her blond strands of hair and light blue dress. An angel to him, his light. Cheese pulled the young, beaten girl from the portal and rested her on the soft grass. Without a second thought, Shadow ran full blast to the others.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked but he didn't answer. His eyes were different from their usually cold expression. They showed compassion, shock, agony. . . . ..

AUTHORS NOTE: OMG im rele sorry if Shadow seems out of character ..;; i guessed at his reaction

"Maria." He said softly and dropped to his knees.

"This is Maria?!" They asked in unison. He noticed blood stained on her dress. He picked her up gently bridal style and stood tall. Cheese jumped into Cream's arms making her let out a small laugh as they twirled around. Shadow dazed into Maria the looked forward.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked noticing something different about the loner. Without a word, Shadow ran away at full speed with Maria in his arms. After a while of running, he ran over to a tall tree and laid Maria beside the tree's soft grass. He noticed blood stained onto the tree's trunk, but thought nothing of it. His eyes laid upon her as her chest slowly rose then fell back down.

"Could this be a trick?" He asked quietly. "Or could she really be alive?" He gently closed his eyes for better concentration.

He reopened his right eye and looked once again at Maria. He couldn't help, but let a smile. He loved seeing her face once more and not in just a flashback, but in real life. He looked up to the radiance of the sun itself. Several puffs of clouds hazed around it.

A small smile was present on Maria's lips as she slowly opened her eyes. She gently lifted her head from the grassed soil and waited for her vision to focus. She lifted her smooth hand and softly rubbed her eyes. "Shadow?" She asked softly as she eyed her loved friend.

His eyes widened as he heard her soft voice flow into his perked ears. He fully faced her without a clue of what to say, think, or act. With his mouth slightly opened in shock, Maria lifted herself up and brushed a few strands of grass from her soft, blue dress. Her hands froze in placed and slightly shook as she gasped at the blood stains implanted onto her beautiful dress. She placed her hand on the blood patch and lifted it away from the stain. She gazed into her hand to find that the blood was dry and crested into her dress.

A stray of her beautiful blond hair fell onto her face as she looked down at her hand. She turned from her gape and looked over to Shadow. Her cobalt eyes laid onto his eyes which were filled with mystery and awe. "Nani desu Akahoshi?" She asked with deepened thought. The thoughts of brutal agony of two hedgehogs rested upon her mind. One she knew to be thought as a fire demon, the other, one who lost somebody they loved unfairly. She was unknown to who, when, or where this all began, but she knew it was up to her to place it back together.

AKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHIAKAHOSHI

OKAY!!! i finally managed to do another chapter ..;; but anyways sorry its so short and all T.T but thats all i could do with the time i have and such and since so many people keep wanting me to update XD well here it is :3 hope you like it plz R&R!!!! and and and yes Maria just spoke in Japanese, gomen if i did something wrong with it ..;; like with desu which is usually at the end of the sentence and used by chibis but O WELLS!!! and and and for her translation: "What is Akahoshi?" and and and you'll see why she speaking japanese in teh next chapter X3


End file.
